


this isn't it

by CHER_UBIC



Series: Time Can Be Rewritten [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 Second Chance At First Line, Intimidation, Other, Pre-Slash, Scenting, The Cop Car Scene, Very Brief Mention of Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, dereks dad is the sheriff, stiless laura is his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: Derek confronts Stiles in Sheriff Hale's cruiser.





	this isn't it

 Stiles grunted when Sheriff Hale shoved him into the back of the police cruiser, the handcuffs rubbing his pale wrists raw. The back of his neck itched, and his red hoodie did nothing to combat that. He shifted around in his seat to get a more comfortable position with his hands shoved against the small of his back, the handcuffs were extremely inconvenient. Just then, he caught the scent of anxiety, fear, mint, slight arousal, and peanut butter crackers. 

 

 Derek pulled the passenger side door to the cruiser open and hopped in, turning around to face Stiles. He blinks a few times. The kid's pretty cute, in all honesty. Green eyes, olive skin, dark hair and adorable bunny teeth. And his  _scent_ - 

 

 "Stiles?"

 

 The wolf shook out of his daze. His eyes settled on Derek's and he could practically see the fear rolling off of him. "I'm not scared of you," he declared, heart ticking and then pounding loudly, almost deafening in the silence of the car. "You can't do anything to me. Not with Scott and my dad so close."

 

 "Scott can't play in the game."

 

 "Oh, that's why you slashed his stick."

 

 "He's out of control, dude. There's no way the kids are safe with him on the field."

 

 "Scott's been looking for his big break and this is it!"

 

 "What's more important to you, fuckwad," Stiles leaned forward, so close he could count Derek's eyelashes through the gate between them. "Scott's big lacrosse break, or the lives of innocent people?"

 

 Derek swallowed thickly, eyes darting from Stiles's lips to his eyes multiple times. After finally settling on his eyes, he nodded a little, almost like he was agreeing with himself. He gave Stiles another hard look and then left the cruiser, and the wolf's eyes following him as the sheriff came over, most likely to discipline him for getting into a car with an alleged murderer. Stiles caught Scott's eye from behind the police tape around the house and flashed his at him warningly.

 

 But it didn't really distract him from the fact that Derek smelled like _mate_.


End file.
